New Reality
|artist = Gigi Rowe |year = 2018 |nogm = 2 |dg = |mode = Solo |mc = |pc = |gc = Ultramarine |lc = |dura = 3:31 |title = }} "New Reality" by Gigi Rowe is featured on . Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a woman with light orange hair. She wears a blue dress with colorful forms and a red collar and wears red, green, yellow, and blue bracelets on both arms. Her glove is dark blue. She wears a pink shocked pantyhose with blue high heels. Background The routine starts in an empty house with two walls. The left wall is yellow and the right wall is green with a window. On the floor, there is a purple rug with white balls that blend in with the floor color. Then, a sofa with a white pillow drops, changing the background colors. The wall color changes and now has a square pattern. A plant appears and a "puff" with a yellow pillow materialize before the colors get changed again. Another plant appears later, along with a white coat with a pink hanger and a small sofa drop. During the first verse, the background stays the same, but with different colors. In the second verse, the background is changed to a "creativity room" with a chair, two tables with sculptures, a lamp on the wall socket, a big window, and two frames. During the verses, the background stays the same but with color changes. In the chorus, the background becomes a living room with a round shelf, an armchair with two pads and a stand with a little flower on it. When the coach does a circle with her arm, the objects on background go far and a pixelated heart appears. During the first chorus, the background stays the same with little colors changes and motions; in the second one, instead, the background turns into a "garden" with a yellow floor with blue lines, three green and round lawns, two white chairs and various ceiling lamps, and a rainbow appears instead of a heart when the coach does a circle with her arm. During the bridge, the house falls apart, revealing a blue sky with white clouds. Every time a different move is made, the sky goes up and more objects appear in the background. Gold Moves There are 2 Gold Moves in the routine: Gold Move 1: Put your left hand on your hip, and make an "okay" sign with your right hand. Gold Move 2: Put your left hand on your hip, and your right fist on heart. This is the final move of the routine. NewRealityGM1.jpeg|Gold Move 1 NewRealityGM1G.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game NewRealityGM2.jpeg|Gold Move 2 NewRealityGM2G.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Trivia *''New Reality'' is the third song by Gigi Rowe in the series. *In an early pictogram sprite, a beta pictogram for Gold Move 1 can be found. It poses with open legs instead of closed ones. **However, it could have been a it’s own beta Gold Move, as there is a regular pictogram which has the same pose and it is done at the end of the second verse, suggesting that there was originally supposed to be 3 Gold Moves. **It can also be seen that Gold Move 2 was not supposed to be a Gold Move. *A sample of Balkan Blast Remix s cutscene sound is used at the beginning of the song. *At the Summer Party event, could be seen in the menu for unknown reasons. Gallery Game Files NewReality_Cover_Generic.png|''New Reality'' Others Newreality_thumbnail_uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Beta Elements NewReality_BetaGM.png|Beta Gold Move NewReality_BetaPicto.png|Beta Pictogram (Not a Gold Move) Videos New Reality ( from Just Dance 2019) Gigi Rowe New Reality - Gameplay Teaser (UK) New Reality - Just Dance 2019 (Japan Expo) References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs by Gigi Rowe Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Songs in Just Dance 2019 Category:Songs by Ubisoft Category:Leaked Songs